1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oven, particularly to one able to bake toasts, small-sized objects or a whole chicken that can be rotated automatically so as to keep it baked evenly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional oven and a toaster are always two independent electric appliances because of their different applications. The toaster used only for baking toasts is mainly provided with two bread slots in the top, a lift controller and a timer at one side. The conventional oven, on the contrary, is provided with a rather big room, a timer and a temperature controller for baking various foods such as meat, chicken, cracker and cake etc. In order to prevent energy from wasted, the conventional oven is hardly used to bake toasts, and therefore, a kitchen is usually furnished simultaneously with a toaster and an oven, so they occupy too much space. Moreover, suppose a chicken is to be baked in the conventional oven, it has first to be put on a baking tray for baking and turn over manually and indefinitely so as to keep it baked evenly, very bothersome to handle. And, each time the oven door is opened for turning over the chicken, the temperature in the oven will drop obviously, wasting energy and time for re-rising temperature. So, the invention has been revised to improve the defects mentioned above.